My adventures at Horseland
by WK Forever
Summary: NOT ACTUAL REAL LIFE
1. Chapter 1

Another beautiful sprang up in Horseland as the crew took out their horses and shrubbed them for the day's practice.

Will came in to take his horse out of the stall, "Hey, everyone! My parents is bringing someone new to Horseland this afternoon."

Chloe and Zoey smiled, "Maybe he'll like us!"

Will smiled, "He's a she."

"A girl?!" The girls died over the call, "Maybe she's like us. Very fashionable."

Sarah looked at the two girls and then to Will, "This afternoon? Great! We'll clean out a stall for her horse."

"Well, she doesn't have a horse. We've buying one for her."

"Will! That's very loyal of your parents!"

Molly came up, "Wow, a new girl and a new horse! I can't wait!"

Alma came out with Button, her horse, "What's all the excitement about?"

Sarah smiled, "Chloe and Zoey thinks that every new person is theirs to take."

"We have someone new coming? Cool!"

Bailey answered, "Yes, her name's Rachel."

Sarah smiled, "A beautiful name!"

Will smiled, "Remember guys, she's a very kinda 'off to herself' kind of person. I need you all to give her the best of friendship any friend can give."

"Okay, Will," Answered Alma, "We'll give her best friendship."

"Thanks, guys."

The afternoon finally drove along. It was three o' clock when Will's parents' truck pulled in front of the stables. Sarah was just taking Scarlet, her horse, in the stables. But she stood still, "It's okay, Scarlet. It's someone new."

The back door opened and a pair of shows came out of the truck. I came out of the truck, holding my dearest Chihuahua, Reeses.

"Hi..." I muttered.

Sarah tied Scarlet and came to greet me, "Afternoon. My name is Sarah. This is my horse, Scarlet."

Scarlet neighed in return.

Sarah took my hand, but Reeses didn't seem to like it.

"Reeses, shush, girl. It's okay."

Sarah smiled, "Does she bite?"

"No, she's just protective."

"That's okay. I bet she'll like Shep. Shep!"

Shep, an old sheepdog, came up. He lifted his nose and smiled, "Hello, Miss. What's your name?"

Reeses answered, "Reeses. I am Rachel's protector!"

Shep sat down, "It's okay, Reeses. Rachel will be safe here. Mind if I can show you around?"

"I am not sure Rachel will let me. I am just a newly adopted puppy. I love her!"

Shep smiled, "Good! A dog is a man's best friend."

Angora, a cat, came up, "Shep, who is this?"

"Angora! Don't be rude! This is Reeses, our new guest's little companion."

I knelt down and let Reeses go to run around. Angora rubbed up against me. Sarah told me all about each pet. Soon, a little pig came squealing.

"That's Tinnie, our pig."

"Wow! She's a cute one!"

Angora meowed, "Hey, what about me?"

Sarah took my hands and smiled, "Let me show you around Rachel."

"Reeses?"

"It's okay. Shep can keep an eye on her. He's a good watchdog."

"Okay. Thanks, Sarah."

Scarlet was untied from her post and followed Sarah and I to her stall.

"Scarlet is really beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Rachel?"

I turned in a fright. But a young man stood before me, "Sorry, Rachel for spooking you. I'm Will. I have come to check on you. We got a horse trailer coming at six o' clock. It's got five horses. If you don't any of them, Dad will be willing enough to take you over to the fair to find a horse ."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Mister Will."

Will chuckled, "Please, call me Will."

I blushed in shame. But Sarah rescued me from shame, "Come on! I introduce you to the crew!"

Sarah didn't have to take me anywhere. Soon, a group of kids my age, with horses came walking in. Instantly Sarah pointed out each of them.

"That's Bailey and his horse Aztec. That's Molly and Kaslow. That's Alma and her horse Button. That's Chloe and Zoey an their horses Chili and Pepper. Finally, that's Will and his horse Jimber."

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

Chloe and Zoey shrieked when they saw me. They ran to me and hugged me, "Do you like credit cards!" "Do you like dressing up?"

Will cleared his throat and rescued me, "Come, Rachel. I'll escort you to the house..." He whispered when I got close, "Away from those girls... They can be rude."

"Thanks, Will..."

That evening, the trailer came early. The driver opened the door which lay liek a ramp. Inside were like ten stalls, but only five horses stood in each different stall.

I stayed by Will, frightened. But he encouraged me. Sarah took me by the hand and led me inside the trailer.

Sarah pointed out each stallion and mare. I saw one which was orange with a reddish mane. 'Flames', I thought, as a name. The other horse across from him was a greyish color with a black mane, 'Silver', I thought.

Another mare was beautiful. She was grey like the other one but with a white mane, I thought of Crystal.

The fourth stallion looked at me in the eyes. He was a calm, brownish horse with reddish hair; Oak, I thought.

The fifth was tied in the corner. She stamped and stamped the trailer. Sarah was looking at Flames. But I stared in the eyes of the black mare with a black mane. She tossed her head from side to side, snorting a strange call.

I wasn't afraid of her through her angry snorts. But I reached for her to let her smell my hand. The mare snorted as she tried to back away. I saw her side, all scratched up. I felt sorry for the mare, "You okay, girl?"

The mare listened to me. I touched her nose and smiled, "It's okay..."

"Rachel... She's beautiful. She's like Scarlet!"

"I agree... Get Will."

I got closer and cupped her face in my arms, "You got a new home. I will never hurt you."

The horse snorted and smiled at me. She remained calm as the men released her. But a touch of light scared her. She reared and neighed. Will took her and cried, "It's okay, girl!"

I stayed close to Sarah. Sarah said, "She will need lots of training..."

"I agree..."


	2. Chapter 2

Once the mare was in her stall, I backed away to give her room. Soon, she kicked at her stall, wanting freedom.

Scarlet popped her head out of her own stall, wondering what the commotion was all about. I noticed that the horse was 'talking' to my mare, because she had calmed down. So I let the two horses talk to each other.

"Scarlet, I can't possibly trust her! She's a human, like the rest of them."

"Trust me, mare. It's okay. Rachel's going to come back with a bucket and wash you down. Then, Will's going to treat them wounds of yours before Rachel can ride you."

"What if they hurt me?"

"I am sure they won't."

Shep came into the stables to greet the new horse, "Welcome to Horseland!"

The black horse waved her black mane with a grey stripe in it, "Easy for you to say."

Shep whined confusingly, "What?"

"I hate dogs as much as humans."

"Oh?"

"They bit me at my hooves! *Neighs"

"Easy girl," I said, as i touched her nose. Will smiled, "Good job, Rachel. Now lead her to this post, I'll show you how to tie her so she won't escape."

As I took the reins, my horse neighed in fear.

She cried, "NO! They are going to tie me up and whip me!"

Scarlet neighed, "It's not going to happen!"

Shep barked at the black horse, trying to shush her.

I was frightened by the horse's cries. Will took the reins from me and said, "We just bought a wild horse."

"Is it bad?"

"No, but it is dangerous. They can stamp and kick... If we are not careful, she can hurt us."

I feared, "Something is going to happen... I can feel it!"

"It's okay, Rachel. I'll teach you."

Once the reins were on the horse's bridle, the mare leaped in fright. Will controlled her by gently pulling the reins down, "Easy, girl! Easy!"

Soon, the other end of the rein was attached,and the mare stepped from her safety zone to the post. Will tied her at the post where she cannot get free.

Will said, "Okay, get that bucket and carefully wash her. She's sensitive. I'll get the medicine."

"Okay, Will."

As I brushed the water and soap over the mare, I spoke to her, comforting her fears. I rinsed her off gently. Then, as I was cleaning her hooves, which were so dirty, Chloe and Zoey came up to me.

"Hey, Miss Old-Fashion!"

I looked up, "Shush, you two! This horse is very sensitive," I warned.

Zoey smiled, "Well, who cares? Besides, Angora is pretty good at spooking."

Shep looked up, "Angora is those girls' cat?! I better get Will."

Zoey pull the cat down, since it lay purring in her arms. I was afraid. Angora rubbed up against me. I said, "Nice Kitty... Kitty..."

Angora bit the horse's back leg.

I fell at the horse's stomping target. My mare broke loose from the post and was stomping over me. I cried for help... but those two girls were gone in a flash.

I took the rein which broke off one bridle end and pulled her. The mare lifted me into the air as I tried to relax her. We fought a small battle until I fell in pain on the floor.

Instead of running away, the black horse turned to see Rachel on the floor. Immediately the horse reactted and nosed over me.

I looked up, "You're sorry? I forgive you."

My horse looked beautiful this close. I smiled as I held her bridle as she herself lifted me to a standing position, "You are my Black Beauty..."

"Rachel!"

I looked, Will was running towards me with Shep smelling my leg.

"Are you okay?"

"Chloe and Zoey had Angora bit the horse!"

Will had a shadow in his eyes, "Those girls... They couldn't be this evil. Are you sure?"

I realized that Will didn't believe me. But he took me back to the house once Black Beauty was locked in the stable, in which I feared something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am telling the truth," I cried as the doctor bandaged my bruised, swollen leg. All my friends stood there looking at me... not all my friends. Chloe and Zoey were not my friends, but they stared at me with sorrow-spirits. I knew they faked it.

"Sorry, Miss Rachel," Said the doctor, "But this cat was proven to be in the house at the time of hour."

Shep and Angora were outside discussing, "Angora!"

"What? I was doing what they want me to do."

"Yeah! Rachel is now hurt! Physically and emotionally."

Will came out with the rest of the crew, "Okay, guys! We have a new visitor. He's got a horse and he's comig in today soon."

Chloe and Zoey laughed with joy, "A boy! We hope he likes us!"

Will shook his head with a smile, 'They are seriously not that bad. Why would Rachel lie about them?'

Reeses came in the house to see me. She barked seriously when she saw my leg up on a pillow. She took a running leap and landed next to my side. I petted the dog, "Why don't people just - *Gasps!"

A man came in the house. His face looked in at me... I blushed, though I wore a skirt and it was lifted for my leg's care. I quickly covered my legs.

"It's okay. What happened to you?"

I told him what happened to me. He whistled slightly. He rubbed my swollen leg, "it's more than a bruise."

"What?"

He turned my leg over gently, "It's a scratch. It's infected."

I gasped. Daniel said, "My Dad's a doctor and I am going to become one as well. So, I have here this aid which I can use to clean that wound and bandage it so it doesn't get too infected."

I sighed, "I rather you not..."

"Then, it will be infected."

That evening, Daniel took me outside for some fresh air. I saw Black Beauty in the training pasture. She looked up and neighed and gallopped to the edge of the fence to see me.

I reached up and touched her nose, "Hey, girl."

Will smiled, "I am gradly impressed by this horse, Rachel. But that leg will need to heal before you can ride."

"I understand."


	4. Chapter 4

My leg healed beautifully. Soon, my Black Beauty was ready to be ridden. When Will tried to convince her that he wanted to ride her, she would buck.

Finally I begged Will to let me ride. He refused but allowed me. Black Beauty let me sit on her back. I hugged her neck, "Good girl."

Black Beauty neighed as she followed Scarlet and Sarah around the training pasture.

Sarah said, "You are doing great, Rachel!"

"Thanks, Sarah! I love my horse."

"I love her too!"

As we practiced, we couldn't help but overhear an agrument behind the stables. Sarah and I halted the horses an listened to the fighting.

"I said that I had forgiven you!"

"And? Why are you such a bigot about it?! You had no heart in it!"

"I swear I did!"

"No you didn't!"

Sarah and I led our horses to where we heard the fighting. We saw Will and Daniel fighting. When they saw us, they departed separate ways.

I said, "Gee, what's up with Will and Daniel?"

"I don't know. I never seen Daniel before. Will must know him."

"I am afraid to ask. I think he's pretty upset."

"Yeah? Than why did he act so kind and happy when he introduced him?"

"That's a question I cannot answer."

"Come, let's shut our horses up for the night."

"Let's."

"Let's not tell anyone what we heard."

"Yes. The secret is with me and me only and you only."

We brought our mares inside. I noticed a brownish blackish horse with a brown mane.

"Who's that?"

Sarah looked, "It must be Daniel's horse, Hershey."

"What a nice name."

"Uh, oh."

"What?"

I saw Chloe and Zoey coming in with their horses Chili and Pepper. I brushed Beauty's body with a brush and hummed to my horse, who listened wonderfully.

After brushing and washing, I shut my horse in with some oats, "See you tomorrow, Beauty."

I walked past Chloe and Zoey and looked at them with the corner of my eye. They were staring at me. But I kept my head high and walked away to the house, ready to retire for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of horses' neighing and snorting. Shep and Reeses were barkig like crazy. Angora was meowing an Teeny was oinking.

I got out of bed and slipped my glasses on and looked out the open window. The stables were open. Shep was running in and out. I slipped my robe on and ran out of my bedroom. I ran into Will

"What's going on?!" I asked.

Will said, "I don't know! Let me go check it out!"

I followed Will out to the pastures. I was first to look into the stables. All the horses were neighin like nuts. Nothing seemed to be wrong...

"Will! Hershey's gone!"

Bailey came running, "Will, Daniel is running up the high hills with his horse!"

Beauty was banging at the door. I tried to shush her, but she kicked for freedom. Will looked beyond the hills, "The sun's arising. We'll check on him later. Come on, let's get dressed."

After we had dressed, we saddled our horses quickly; Mine with Beauty; Will with Jimber; and Bailey with Aztec.

Just as we set up, Sarah and Alma were first to come, "What's going on?"

I answered, "Daniel and his horse disappeared beyond the hills."

Sarah said, "Go on! We'll catch up."

I kicked my horse slightly and Beauty raced ahead. I tried to slow her down, but she gallopped up the steep hill.

"Rachel! You don't know if the horse has the power to do that!"

"I am not even controlling her, Will! Beauty's pushing herself."

Bailey said as Aztec reared, "Something must be wrong for Black Beauty to react like this."

Will frowned, but didn't answer. I saw his face and knew he didn't want to go after Daniel.

"Run like the wind, Beauty!"

Beauty reared and gallopped after the hoof prints from Hershey. Beauty's gallop was all new to me, but I knew somethign was wrong if she dashed to save whether was wrong.

Minutes passed as we gallopped downhill. I held on to Beauty's reins as she pushed herself. Sarah and Alma were right behind me. Bailey trotted behind and Will cantered.

Beauty didn't want to wait for the others. She picked up the pace and gallopped. Soon, I heard a rushign stream of water.

"Beauty, no! I can't swim!"

Beauty halted in front of the stream. She nighed and waved her head in the air. She stamped her hooves in the dirt at the bank. Sarah came up, "What's going on with Beauty?"

I looked at Sarah, "I don't - Sarah! Look!"

There stood Hershey. He was rearing and neighing. I dismounted from Beauty and ran for the horse. Beauty followed me.

Hershey calmed down when he saw me. He snorted in my hands, "Where's Daniel, boy?"

The horse neighed and snorted towards the stream. Sarah gasped, "Rachel!"

I looked at her pointed finger. There was a hand gripping a rock above the water's rushing surface. I screamed.

Sarah said, "I can't wait for the others! We have to get in there."

I said, "But I can't swim!"

"Rachel! I need your help!"

So we agreed. We crossed the rocky bridge to the hand. The water washed over the rocks, making it very slippery. I took one side of the rock and Sarah took the other side and held firm to Daniel's hand. Then, we lifted up with all our strength.

It was impossible! We slipped a couple of times. Our horses neighed and reared for our safety. Beauty snickered as I tried to hang on to Daniel's hand.

Will, Bailey, and Alma finally found us. Will was calling for us to get out of where we were. Sarah frowned, "Yeah? So you let him die?!"

I knew that I couldn't swim, but my care for others outruled my fear, "I rather help Daniel that to ignore him!"

Alma came out to the rocks and helped, "We are friends!"

Bailey said, "Sorry, cousin. But I want to help."

Will stared at the quartet lifting the body from the water. Beauty stared ahead of me and was neighing. I got a grip on him, "We got him... Whoa!"

A current pushed me. Sarah let go, "Rachel!"

I fell in the stream. I couldn't swim. I reached the surface and cried for help. The crew ran right along side of the stream. I was drowning, I could feel it.

I went under again. I couldn't get to the surface. All I saw was a blueish greenish color of the rushing water. I fell into the current once more and lost the surface of the water. I tried to hold my breath, but I couldn't hold much longer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rachel? Rachel?"

I woke up... All was bright. I thought I had died. But my vision cleared to a pasture. I wasn't alone.

"Daniel?"

"Thanks."

I looked up and saw the man before me. He was soaked and wet. He sighed, "I was just about to drown when I saw you drowning. Then, I knew. I rescued you."

"Where am I?"

"Back at the Horseland Stables."

I looked around. Black Beauty was over about me. She was smiling at me and snorting.

"Rachel! You're awake... Alive!"

I saw Sarah. Daniel took me by my hands and lifted me up from the dirt, "Sarah!"

I hugged my best friend, "Oh, Sarah."

Daniel sighed, "Will... I am sorry for agruing with you. Just me coming back to life after seeing Rachel almost drowning, I felt burdened and I had to move."

Will sighed, "Okay... I'm sorry with all my heart."

I hugged my friend and smiled, "I guess Horseland is back happy again."

Sarah smiled as she looked at me, "I agree."


End file.
